


Wish Upon A Star

by thesilverwitch (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thesilverwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A star encrusted sky decorates his bedroom’s ceiling; small and flickering, big and shining, there are all kinds of star there, each of them representing whole new worlds of possibilities, new adventures and new dreams, all of them left for Tony to unravel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Upon A Star

A star encrusted sky decorates his bedroom’s ceiling; small and flickering, big and shining, there are all kinds of star there, each of them representing whole new worlds of possibilities, new adventures and new dreams, all of them left for Tony to unravel.

Each star is a dream to Tony, that’s how his mother had taught him. Make a wish, think of what you want and ask the stars if they could pretty please help you, very gently and very quietly for they do not like to be disturbed. Most dreams get matched with a star that has the same size. The big, brilliantly shining ones get Tony’s wildest wishes like a new robot that walks and talks, or maybe a car that is also able to transform into a metal armor, or maybe even his Daddy’s attention. But that one is a little bit too wild, even for Tony.

The smaller the stars get, the smaller their dreams get too. Tony had made a wish to all the stars in his ceiling, and he’d written them all down too, like a good boy! So he never forgets, never loses track of all his dreams. Tony always felt very proud of his plan to write and track down all the stars, but then one day he felt his plan turn against him.

He needed another star - another dream - and this one was very big, bigger than all the others and Tony had no big stars left, had no stars to begin with. Tony felt so lost, he wanted to ask for help but his mother had always told him to just ask the stars or the maids, but the maids wouldn’t listen and the stars were the problem to begin with. There was no one left to help him, and that just wouldn’t do. _Tony needed another star._

So he did what any five year old boy with an extremely high intellect would do, he built himself a star. Out of a broken lamp from his radio, a couple of random wires he found here and there abandoned through his playground, a battery from one his handicapped robots, and duct tape, lots and lots of duct tape. Tony knew he had a book somewhere that taught him how to build stuff, but books were stupid and boring so he decided against it, he was going to build his star and he was going to do it alone.

After four small fires, a minor electrocution and a small panic attack to one of his maids Tony finally had his star. It was tiny, the tiniest of them all and it barely even flickered; sometimes it would go off spontaneously just to come back a few moments later. But it would have to do because Tony really needed his wish to come true, he had heard Daddy talking the other day and he knew if he got his wish, Daddy would finally be happy again.

It was for a man, a brave man with a heart of gold that had saved the world many years ago, and then had been forced to leave. Tony didn’t know his full story, but he’d seen some pictures of him. In most of them the man wore a funny colored suit and always made a pose for the cameras, but there were also ones where the man didn’t wear any stupid clothes; instead he stood by Daddy’s side smiling like he’d just eaten the best burger ever. Those were the ones Daddy tried to hide the most.

He looked like a nice man, and though Tony didn’t even know his true name, he knew the man must return to his Daddy’s side, otherwise Daddy won’t get happy.

“Dear star,” said Tony as he sat in the middle of his bedroom, the lights were turned off and only the stars were visible, they were all shining like they had never shined before. “Could you pretty please bring Daddy’s friend back?”

“His name is _Captai’ America_ , and he was a very brave man. I know this might be a big wish, but I don’t mind if the other stars help you! All the stars can help you, even the big ones, just please bring Daddy’s friend back. Daddy really misses him, and maybe if his friend returns he’ll be happy and play games with me. Please star, _please.”_ Tony closed his eyes as wished with all his strength; he poured every single ounce of himself into that wish, into that wild dream.

When he finally opened his eyes the tiny star was still flickering above him, just like it had been before expect this time it seemed to be smiling at him, in a very odd, very star-ish manner. Around him nothing seemed to have shifted, but Tony guessed the dream would take a little while to come true, they always do. 

So the little boy waited. He waited and waited, until he stopped believing, and then he stopped remembering. He waited until it was too late for Daddy to see his friend, and then, when Tony no longer believed in dreams or wishes or any of that nonsense he saw a star smiling to him, just like it had so many years before.

His dream came true, it was a little late, but they always are.


End file.
